Tels pères, tels fils
by Blue Eyes Dreamer
Summary: Un petit oneshot dans un futur proche... Je vous en dis pas plus!


Hello tout le monde !

Oui oui… Je sais… C'est pas sérieux de poster une nouvelle fic avec les deux autres toujours en cours… Mais si ça peut vous rassurer, les chap sont déjà bien avancés ! Lentement mais sûrement !

Enfin pour en venir à celle-ci et bien c'est une petit oneshot qui m'est passé par la tête (allez savoir pourquoi…) Je sais pas trop d'où il sort mais je trouvais l'idée marrante... Bref, lisez et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! ;-) Petite précision tout de même (dont vous vous rendrez bien vite compte…), l'histoire se passe dans un futur proche… niark niark

Bonne lecture !

**Tels pères, tels fils…**

« Moi je te dis que c'est mon papa le plus fort !

- Et moi je te dis que c'est le mien !

- Même pas vrai !

Les deux garçons se lançaient des regards meurtriers. Ils étaient face à face, debout devant un écran de télévision, chacun une manette de jeu dans la main. L'un avait des cheveux d'un blond étincelant qui encadraient des yeux d'une teinte améthyste dans lesquels brillait la flamme de la détermination. L'autre apparaissait plus frêle en apparence, quoiqu'il dépassait d'une demi-tête le premier. Malgré un visage fin sur lequel tombaient quelques mèches auburn, les yeux d'un bleu intense exprimaient une volonté à toute épreuve. Ils s'observèrent un moment en silence avant que le premier reprenne la parole :

« Ton père il sait même pas comment on joue !

- Le tien non plus ! Mais le mien il sait tout faire ! Et j'vais te l'prouver !

Les deux s'élancèrent alors dans le couloir, descendirent quelques escaliers et entrèrent en trombe dans le salon. Deux hommes s'y trouvaient déjà et semblaient être en grande conversation. L'un était un grand blond aux yeux noisettes tandis que l'autre, légèrement plus grand que le premier, était un brun aux yeux bleus. ((mais qui cela peut bien être…))

« Papaaa ! S'exclamèrent les garçons en cœur alors qu'ils sautaient littéralement sur leurs pères respectifs.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ? Demanda Joey (car c'était bien lui !)

- Comment ça "vous" ? Qui te dit que le mien y est pour quelque chose ? Demanda Seto (car c'était bien lui aussi...)

- Appelle ça de l'intuition… Maugréa Joey en reportant son attention sur les deux petits monstres qui se trouvaient devant eux. « Bon, qu'est-ce qui s'est _encore _passé ?

Les deux garçons commencèrent alors à parler ensemble, de façon incompréhensible.

« Doucement, doucement. Les interrompit Seto en leur faisant signe de se taire. « C'est quoi le problème Kenan ? Demanda-t-il en s'adressant au plus grand des deux.

- Et ben Edo il a dit que Tonton Joey il pouvait te battre à Warrior Spirit ! ((jeu tout droit sorti de mon imagination…)) S'exclama le garçon. « Je lui ai dis que c'était pas vrai mais il me croit pas !

- Kenan il a aussi dit que Tonton Seto pouvait te battre même s'il avait jamais joué avant. Intervint à son tour Edo.

- C'est vrai d'abord ! Mon père c'est le meilleur !

- Pas vrai ! Le mien il… Commença Edo.

- Ca suffit les garçons ! Intervint Joey.

- Il a raison, pour une fois. Continua Seto.

- Edo, tu ne peux pas dire que ton père c'est le meilleur, même si c'est vrai. Ca risque de vexer ton cousin qui… Commença le blond sur un ton innocent.

- Hum hum… L'interrompit Seto. « Pardon ?

- Quoi ? Je sais que la vérité est douloureuse parfois mais tu sais, on ne peut pas mentir à des enfants. Expliqua Joey en prenant un ton compatissant.

- Tu as raison, on ne peut pas mentir à des enfants. Acquiesça le brun en se tournant vers son fils. « Le problème est que Tonton Joey ne peut pas se permettre d'admettre devant Edo qu'il ne m'a jamais battu et donc…

- Même pas vrai ! Rappelle-toi le duel qu'on a fait à l'anniversaire de Yug'. L'interrompit Joey.

- D'accord. Admit Seto. « Je n'avais pas le droit aux cartes magie et pièges, ni à mes Dragons Blancs aux Yeux Bleus, tu avais 8000 points de vie et moi 1000 et je n'avais le droit d'attaquer qu'une seule fois par tour. Termina-t-il sur un ton sarcastique.

- Peut-être, mais ça veut pas dire que je te battrai pas cette fois ! S'exclama Joey.

- Tu veux dire à leur jeu ? Je n'y ai jamais joué. Répondit Seto, sachant très bien que le blond était beaucoup plus à l'aise que lui dans ce genre de jeux.

- Je te l'avais dit ! S'exclama Edo en adoptant exactement la même posture que son père.

- … ce qui ne signifie pas que je ne relève pas le défi. Termina le brun, son habituel sourire narquois aux lèvres. « Il est hors de question que je te laisse m'insulter de la sorte sous mon propre toit.

- Prends ça ! Intervint Kenan en arborant le même sourire que son père.

_Quelques instants plus tard, à l'étage._

« C'est simple, t'appuies sur X pour donner un coup d'épée, Y pour sortir le bouclier et les deux en même temps pour faire une combinaison. Expliqua Kenan en appuyant sur quelques boutons.

- Quand ta jauge est au maximum, tu peux faire un coup spécial en appuyant deux fois de suite sur X. Compléta Edo.

- C'est bon ou tu veux que je te réexpliques ? Demanda Joey à Seto comme un maître d'école parlant à un élève.

- Je pense avoir saisi la _subtilité_ du jeu, merci. On commence ?

- Quand tu veux ! Répondit Joey en pressant le bouton START.

Les deux plus jeunes s'installèrent en retrait pour observer leurs aînés et faire les commentaires nécessaires.

Au début, Joey prit l'ascendant en attaquant sans relâche le personnage de Seto qui cherchait encore ses repères.

Mais bien vite, l'équilibre fut rétabli pour arriver à l'égalité parfaite. Chacun arrivait à allier attaque et défense et ce qui ne devait être qu'une formalité dura… longtemps ! En effet, malgré les nombreux coups distribués, les points de vie de chacun semblaient ne jamais diminuer.

A l'arrière, les "mon père c'est le meilleur", "il va morfler ton paternel" ou encore "écrase-le ! " avaient été remplacés par des "c'est long…" pour Edo et "on s'ennuie" pour Kenan.

Finalement, d'un commun accord, les deux garçons s'éclipsèrent pour aller manger un bout à la cuisine. De leur côté, Joey et Seto s'acharnaient sur leurs manettes pour asséner le plus de coups possibles. Concentrés dans leur tâche, il ne virent pas le temps passer.

&&&

« Pfiou ! Quelle journée ! On aura beau dire, faire les magasins c'est pas de tout repos ! S'exclama Sérénity en posant une quantité impressionnante de paquets sur la table de l'entrée.

- Je te le fais pas dire ! Soupira Maï qui arrivait derrière elle en posant ses paquets à son tour.

- Seto me reproche toujours de passer trop de temps dans ces magasins. Mais comme il dépense pas son argent, il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse ! Plaisanta Sérénity. « Tu veux boire un coup ?

- Je ne dis pas non !

Les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent alors vers la cuisine mais s'immobilisèrent au moment d'entrer dans la pièce.

« Ouhlà… Quelque chose me dit que certaines personnes vont passer un sale quart d'heure… Déclara Maï alors que Sérénity inspectait les dégâts.

La cuisine ressemblait tout simplement à un champ de bataille ! Dans les décombres, on pouvait discerner des céréales, écrasées pour la plupart, des fruits, écrasés pour la plupart, des légumes, écrasés pour la plupart, des œufs, totalement explosés, le tout recouvert par une épaisse couche de farine.

« EDO !!! Cria Maï.

- Kenan ! Appela Sérénity.

Elles attendirent quelques instants et deux petites silhouettes se présentèrent devant elles.

« T'es rentrée maman ! S'exclama Edo en faisant une tentative pour sauter dans les bras de sa mère qui le repoussa vivement.

- Tu as vu dans quel état tu es ? Regarde-moi ça ! S'exclama la blonde en essayant d'enlever la farine des vêtements de son fils.

- Ouais mais il est pas mieux ! Répliqua le garçon sur un ton joyeux en désignant son cousin.

- Comment avez-vous pu… Commença Sérénity en fixant son fils d'un air indigné. « Attendez un moment, où sont vos chers pères ?

- Tu as raison. Continua Maï. « Comment se fait-il que vous ayez pu mettre autant de bazar sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte ?

Pour toute réponse, les deux cousins se regardèrent et pointèrent du doigts les escaliers. Fulminant, les deux jeunes femmes prirent chacune leur fils par la main et grimpèrent les marches quatre à quatre. Une fois à l'étage, elles entendirent des bruits provenir de la salle de jeux. Elles ouvrirent la porte d'un même geste pour se trouver face à un spectacle encore plus désolant que la cuisine.

Devant l'écran de télévision qui trônait contre le mur du fond de la pièce étaient assis par terre, chacun une manette dans la main, Joey Wheeler et Seto Kaiba. Ils étaient tellement concentrés sur l'écran qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu que Maï et Sérénity étaient rentrées. Il fallut que la blonde vienne éteindre la console pour qu'ils réagissent.

« Maï ! J'étais en train de gagner ! S'exclama Joey.

- C'est ça… Tu n'allais sûrement pas gagner avec le coup que j'allais te mettre ! Répliqua Seto.

- Nan mais regardez-vous ! Beaux exemples pour vos fils ! Lança Sérénity en prenant la manette des mains de Seto. « Mais comment avez-vous pu laisser passer un carnage pareil ? Pour ton information Seto, la cuisine est officiellement hors service !

- Quel est le rapport avec la cuisine ? Demanda le brun en se relevant.

- Elle ressemble au paradis à côté d'Hiroshima, et ce grâce à nos chers petits diables de service ! Déclara-t-elle calmement en croisant les bras.

- Hein ? S'étonna Joey en se relevant à son tour. « C'est pas possible, on aurait entendu quelque chose.

- Je crois plutôt que tu étais concentré à taper sur Seto ! Intervint Maï. « Et puis ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes sur ce jeu ? Ne nous dites pas que vous y avez passé tout l'après-midi !

- Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi nos coups avaient si peu d'effet. J'aurais dû gagner assez rapidement… Dit Joey en prenant une pose sérieuse.

Alors que les deux jeunes femmes allaient ouvrir la bouche pour réprimander, une fois de plus, les deux autres, Seto prit la parole :

« Je crois savoir… Maugréa-t-il en posant son regard sur deux têtes enfarinées qui étaient restées bien silencieuses jusque là.

Un silence lourd pesa dans la pièce alors que les deux garçons ne savaient plus où se mettre. Ils lançaient des regards désespérés vers leurs mères respectives, en vain.

« Il faut toujours se méfier des petites têtes trop innocentes… Déclara Joey en commençant à comprendre où le brun voulait en venir.

- Je t'avais dit que c'était pas une bonne idée le code d'invincibilité… Murmura discrètement Kenan à son cousin en essayant de sourire innocemment…

&&&

« Bon, un mois privé de console, ça passe encore... Dit Edo en ramassant une peau de banane avec un air de dégoût sur son visage.

- Mais devoir _tout_ nettoyer c'est dur ! Se plaignit Kenan en ramassant des coquilles d'œufs.

- Estimez-vous heureux d'être à plusieurs. Leur répondit Maï en observant la scène aux côtés de Sérénity. « Allez, un peu plus d'enthousiasme messieurs !

- J'espère au moins que vous tirerez une leçon de cette histoire. Déclara la plus jeune.

- Il ne faut pas utiliser la cuisine… Commença Kenan sur un ton las.

- …ou toute autre pièce de la maison… Continua Edo sur le même ton.

- …comme champ de bataille, ou la nourriture…

- …comme arme de destruction massive. Termina le blond sur un ton satisfait.

- Et ? Demanda Maï.

- Et il faut encore moins utiliser la susceptibilité de nos pères et oncles respectifs pour servir nos propres intérêts. Déclarèrent-ils d'une même voix.

- Bien. Et vous messieurs, quelle est votre morale pour cette histoire ? Demanda Maï à l'attention d'un certain blond et d'un certain brun qui passaient la serpillère dans la cuisine.

- Ne pas faire confiance à des enfants. Répondit sagement Joey. « Surtout quand l'un d'eux est un Kaiba… Murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

- Ne pas laisser des enfants sans surveillance. Répondit Seto en grinçant des dents. « Surtout quand l'un d'eux est un Wheeler…

- Et ? Demanda Sérénity.

- Ne pas se laisser aveugler par un stupide esprit de compétition. Maugréèrent-ils en chœur.

- Parfait ! Se réjouit Maï. « Ils sont pas mignons tous les quatre ? Enfin, au moins on a pas besoin de test de paternité pour être sûr que ces deux là sont les pères ! Plaisanta la blonde.

- Oh oui. Soupira Sérénity. « Tels pères, tels fils…

--------------------------------------------------

Tadaa !

Ok, ok, les persos sont totalement OOC (surtout Kaiba et Sérénity je pense…) mais bon, on va dire que comme c'est dans le futur, ils ont un peu changé de personnalité ! ;-)

Et n'oubliez pas, tout commentaire est le bienvenu !

Read & Review !

Merci !


End file.
